Harry Potter e os Guardiões do Sagrado
by andrehphilip
Summary: Fanfic Pos EdP


**Harry Potter e os Guardiões do Sagrado**

**Capitulo 1 – Mudanças**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala de estar dos Dursley. Harry apesar de desejar isso desde suas primeiras férias de verão, nunca esperara que realmente fosse possível para seus amigos virem visitá-lo durante as férias de verão por que sempre havia um acontecimento que não permitia que ele ficasse mais que um mês naquele local.**

**Desde quando descobriu que era bruxo, Harry Tiago Potter, nunca mais deu ou sequer teve sossego em sua vida (e aos seus parentes também). Na noite em que descobriu que era bruxo, Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, transformou o traseiro de Duda Dursley em rabo de porco, no seu décimo segundo aniversário um elfo-doméstico esplodiu uma torta na cozinha da sua tia Petúnia, no décimo terceiro aniversário transformou a irmã de seu tio em um balão que flutuou até o sul Sheffield, no décimo quarto aniversário o pai de seu melhor amigo, o Sr Arthur Weasley, esplodiu sozinho a parede onde ficava, a lareira artificial dos seus tios, no décimo quinto aniversário, um ataque de dementadores em Duda e um berrador de Dumbledore, para Petúnia, causou o maior desastre, no décimo sexto aniversário o diretor fez sua primeira e única aparição para os parentes trouxas de Harry. E agora como se comportariam os Dursleys quando soubessem que três bruxos adolescentes que poderiam fazer magias quando bem entendessem se comportariam em sua casa?**

**King Cross não foi problema, pois, os carros especiais do Ministério da Magia os levaram até lá, da porta em diante era o problema. O Sr Valter Dursley era um homem que não suportava magia assim como o resto de sua família, entretanto não sabia como se defenderia de seu sobrinho, Harry Potter, a quem causou grande sofrimento desde quando assumiu sua tutela.**

**A situação estava tensa quando o trio chegou à soleira do número 4 na rua dos Alfeneiros. Seu tio estava sentado na Sala de Jantar, sua tia na cozinha, e havia gente assistindo televisão no quarto de Duda (Duda e alguns "amiguinhos").**

**-COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU AQUI? – trovejou tio Valter – AINDA NÃO ESTÁ NA ÉPOCA DE VOCÊ ESTAR ESTUDANDO? TE ESPULSARAM? E ESSES AI? QUEM SÃO? VÃO FICAR?**

**-Esses SÃO meus AMIGOS e VÃO FICAR AQUI ATÉ MEU ANIVERSÁRIO – disse Harry fazendo com que Valter se lembrasse da "conversa" que tivera com Dumbledore no ano anterior.**

**-Veremos isso! E onde pensa QUE você vai? – disse Valter a Ron.**

**-Estou indo para o quarto de HARRY POTTER, algum problema nisso? - disse Ron sacando a varinha nova que Fred e Jorge haviam lhe dado.**

**-Não vã... – olhou de mau-gosto para a varinha de Ron e pensou melhor – OK até o ANIVERSÁRIO e nenhum dia a mais.**

**-Depois disso não será necessário mesmo então... só tenho que agüentar essa tortura até o meu aniversário.**

**Nesse instante Duda apareceu com os amigos no vão da escada e todos pareciam hipnotizados com a presença de Harry, Ron e Hermione.**

**Duda parecia que havia comido jiló ou bebido vodka por que sua cara estava de poucos amigos e os que estavam ao seu lado pareciam ter percebido isso por que logo deram desculpas capengas de que não poderiam se atrasar para o jantar com a suas famílias e coisas parecidas.**

**Os garotos subiram para o andar superior, onde ficaram conversando enquanto "ajeitavam" o quarto para que coubessem os três ali dentro sem muito esforço.**

**Já passava das nove horas da noite quando eles terminaram de arrumar suas coisas****(Hermione havia decidido reaprender todos os feitiços do ano letivo anterior e resolveu fazer com que os garotos a ajudassem e eles ficaram no quarto até as oito praticando e depois foram se trocar).**

**Tia Petúnia acabava de por o jantar quando ouviu os garotos descendo as escadas.**

**-Que cheiro bom...parece frango – disse Harry**

**-Espero que seja desossado! – disse Ron**

**-Ron...não seja mal-educado – resmungou Hermione**

**Duda resmungou alguma coisa sobre chá na casa dos Polkiss e saiu desembestado para a rua.**

**-Onde está tio Valter? – perguntou Harry para sua tia.**

**-Grunnings – resmungou ela – Guida está vindo para cá e vocês vão quand...? – referindo-se aos três.**

**-Vamos dar nosso jeito – falou Hermione**

**-Nã...! – gaguejou Petúnia.**

**-Calma, eu sei me controlar – disse ela a Petúnia – não vou fazer nada de errado!**

**-Não sei se meu marido vai gostar disso mais tudo bem, você pode fazer do "seu jeito" eu só não quero que os vizinhos percebam que algo estranho está acontecendo aqui dentro com vocês!**

**-Sem problemas!**

**-Ahh...Guida vai chegar daqui a duas horas e eu vou estar no cabeleireiro, vocês poderiam pegá-la na estação King Cross?**

**-Podemos – respondeu Hermione prontamente.**

**-Ah eu sabb...o você disse?Podem pegá-la?Ai que bom, mais não deixem que ela diga para meu marido que eu pedi para vocês pega-la, ou ele vai ficar furioso, certo?**

**Aproveitando o momento de distração de tia Petúnia, Harry Ron e Hermione conjuraram seu jantar para que não tivessem que comer o resto de uma sopa fria.**

**As três e meia o trem de Guida chegou e os garotos foram pegá-la na estação King Cross.**

**Ela estava muito pouco diferente da última vez em que Harry a vira, a única coisa que visivelmente estava mudada era que ela apresentava um medo inexplicável de se aproximar de Harry. Ela não sabia mais tinha razão de ter medo, já que três anos antes o garoto fizera ela ficar quase cinco vezes o tamanho normal e também flutuar até uma chaminé, ela não se lembrava mais de nada, mais a experiência com a magia aparentemente deixou-a altamente humilde para com as pessoas.**

**Os carros do Ministério da Magia disfarçados de limusines comuns aproveitaram o pouco transito para andar quase que literalmente voando pelas vias até Surrey.**

**Duda sofreu com a mudança de Guida durante duas semanas até quase que normais, aparentemente sua mania de tratar Duda como um bebê não havia mudado e isso resultou em duas semanas para Duda sendo tratado como uma criança e que não podia sair de casa sem todo um aparato de segurança enquanto Harry, podia ficar livre para fazer o que quisesse em seu novo quarto.**

**Aproveitando ao máximo de sua liberdade, Hermione usou um feitiço de Expansão Interna no sótão para que ela ficasse acomodada com Harry e Ron, enquanto Guida estava na casa.**

**Capitulo 2 – Estranhas Verdades**

**O final de julho havia chegado, era véspera do décimo sétimo aniversário de Harry Tiago Potter estava muito próximo. Por volta do meio dia do dia 30, Ginny chegou. Ela trouxe várias novidades, incluindo as cartas de Tonks, da Srª Weasley e uma do novo ministro da Magia, o senhor Arthur Billius Weasley. A carta da Srª Weasley dizia assim:**

"**Caros Harry, Ron e Mione",**

**o casamento de Gui e Fleuma vai ser no dia 1° de Agosto. Os noivos fizeram algumas trocas e outras decisões, então está na hora de vocês saberem, pra se prevenirem, Fleuma disse que vai querer Harry e Ginny como seus padrinhos de casamento, e Gui para não ficar sem ninguém da família escolheu Ron e Mione para serem seus padrinhos.**

**Essa carta é uma chave de portal, Ginny é o fiel segredo para ativá-la, as 9:00 de amanhã vai ser aberto o portal, ele funcionará durante uma hora e servira também para trazer suas bagagens para A Toca.**

**Até breve**

**Molly Weasley "**

**Harry olhou para Ginny e depois de um sorisso que foi retribuído pela garota ele viu que Ron tinha ficado cor de tomate e Mione também.**

**A carta de Tonks era assim:**

"**Harry",**

**e ai, beleza. Como estam as férias, eu e Lupin estamos chegando no cais de uma cidade de maioria trouxa chamada São Luis, no Brasil, aqui é muito lindo. Lupin adorou por que aqui chove muito, e a lua não aparece, só que algumas praias são muito sujas e alguns lugares são perigosos por causa dos "piroteios" ou coisas parecida, que é quando os trouxas criminosos usam as "pernas de fogo" uns contras os outros.**

**Na parte velha da cidade nós compramos algumas coisas trouxas como as "beijoquerias" que eles fazem de sementes.**

**Estaremos por ai no dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur, vamos levar de presente de casamento para Gui uma "pulsadeira" que tem o nome dele e de dela juntos entre um coração.**

**Até breve**

**Tonks e Lupin ".**

**E agora Hermione ria da carta de Tonks, que não sabia o nome das coisas dos trouxas e errava como tiroteios, armas de fogo, bijuterias e pulseiras.**

**Agora só faltava a carta do pai de Ron, que era o novo Ministro da Magia.**

"**Sr Harry Tiago Potter",**

**o seu décimo sétimo aniversário será muito em muito breve. A sua maioridade é eminente, então para que Vsª possa circular por vários lugares sem ter que usar métodos trouxas ou o Noitebus Express Ltda. pedimos que o Sr se encaminhe para o Ministério da Magia, nível dos Transportes Mágicos, onde uma equipe especializada do ministério testará suas habilidades de aparatação.**

**O teste ocorrerá até dois dias depois de atingida a sua maioridade, depois dessa data, será necessário o pagamento de uma taxa de 17 galeões para fazer outro teste.**

**Congratulações pelo aniversário**

**Arthur Weasley**

**(Ministro da Magia) ".**

**Harry então avisou Ron das novidades (que seu pai agora era ministro da Magia), e Ron foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho de orgulho de sua família.**

**O final da tarde veio e foi embora, a ansiosidade de Harry não fosse sentida por todos já que os outros não sabiam que a magia que Dumbledore havia evocado para aquela casa cessaria a partir da meia-noite de 31 de Julho, em seu décimo sétimo aniversário.**

**Faltava apenas um minuto quando a tempestade que havia sido prometida para a tarde anterior desabou sobre Surrey. A família adotiva de Harry, os Dusrleys, estava toda reunida na cozinha para assistir a ultima edição do dia de um tele-jornal trouxa.**

**Meia noite em ponto. Mesmo com a chuvarada lá fora, Harry viu claramente que havia uma coisa ou pessoa no telhado. Harry foi para o jardim, de onde viu vários raios dourados como sol se espalharem em irem em direção a Londres, Harry também ouviu a lendária canção da fênix, e seu coração deu um solavanco, que conjurou os flashes dourados como sol poente fora ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Severus Prince Snape, o famoso e tenebroso Príncipe Mestiço.**

**Harry então percebeu que Snape nunca deixara de ser leal a Dumbledore, por que o segredo que manteve Snape fora de Azkaban durante esse quase 18 anos foi o fato de que ele era mesmo apaixonado por Lílian Potter, a mãe de Harry e caso ele quisesse continuar fora da cadeia, teria que proteger aquele que ele ouvira que seu mestre teria que matar.**

**-Snape, venha para cá, isso é muito perigoso – disse Mione.**

**-Hei de que lado você está Mione, será que você não percebe que ele é o inimigo? – retrucou Ron de mal-humor.**

**-Não – gritou Harry para os dois – atrapalhem o que ele estiver fazendo por que isso será nossa proteção até que tudo se resolva.**

**-Como assim? Proteção? – perguntaram Ron e Mione em tom de dúvida.**

**-Durante todas as minhas férias de verão, durante esses meus 17 anos em Surrey, eu nunca desconfiei de que Snape sempre me protegeu.**

**-Como assim? Proteção uma ova!**

**-Ele me protegeu não que fosse por sentimentos, mas por minha mãe que ele sempre amou. Ele sentia-se em dívida com ela e resolveu pagar cuidando de mim depois que ela foi assassinada.**

**Harry sentiu-se estranho, não estava com fome, mais as suas entranhas reviravam e davam cambalhotas. Snape finalmente parou de emitir as luzes douradas e desaparatou do telhado e apareceu no jardim, ao lado de Harry.**

**-Nada bonito esse tempo não é Potter, vamos entrar para não pegarmos todos um grande resfriado – disse Snape calmamente.**

**Eu.. não vou – exclamou Ron quando Snape indicou a porta da cozinha – eu não vou entrar ai e tomar leite com inimigo-mor e assassino de Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Capitulo 3 – **

**Snape relatou como ele usava o vira-tempo para que estivesse sempre disponível para Voldemort e Dumbledore. Como sofrera ao fazer no ano que se passara, o voto inquebravél com Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy para ajudar o Malfoy mais novo a se redimir no lugar de seu pai que tivera a prisão decretada em meados dos N.O.M.s da quinta série dos garotos, quando houve a invasão do ministério para tentar recuperar a Profecia de Harry e Voldemort.**

**Ele conseguiu com muita luta e ajuda de Mione, convencer a Ron que debilmente se sustentava em teorias pouco válidas naquele momento.**

**A urgência de que eles tinham de sair da Surrey era enorme e Harry estava louco para experimentar os feitiços no mundo dos trouxas.**

**Harry então se lembrou da promessa que havia feito a Hagrid de que mesmo que a escola reabrisse após a morte de Dumbledore, ele nunca voltaria até que tivesse liquidado a ultima parte viva e que poderia ser utilizada por Voldemort de sua alma.**

**-Temos que ir agora – sussurrou Snape – o Lord das Trevas pode atacar essa casa a qualquer momento, temos que sair daqui urgentemente.**

**Todos foram para o quarto onde dormiram durante o verão naquela casa, para arrumarem as coisas.**

**-Vamos que a Chave de Portal vai ser ativada pela Weasley – disse Snape quando terminaram de ajeitar as coisas.**

**-3,2,1 e já – aquela cômoda sensação de ser sugado pelo umbigo para frente que Harry adorava e quando eles pararam suavemente na sala de estar dos Weasley, foram ressonantes os suspiros de alivio de várias pessoas presentes.**

**- Até que fim heim Severo, por que você demoro tanto? – disse a Srª Weasley.**

**-Eu não posso... eu não quero... eu n...não acredito que até a senhora sabia, até a senhora sabia que ele ainda era fiel e não nos avisou para que ficássemos menos preocupados... isso não é justo... Harry não podia ficar sem saber disso... era muito importante saber que o Prof Dumbledore não estava morto e sim seu irmão gemio, Aberforth, por que não podíamos saber? – Ron gritava de fúria, ele estava em total estado de choque.**

**-Calma Ron. – disse Ginny – Gente, ele está em total estado de choque, parece que vai ter um ataque, cuidado! – avisou Ginny.**

**A Srª Weasley sem exitar disse "desculpe" e berrou um feitiço estuporante no próprio filho, logo após isso ela caiu no choro e desmaiou também, os gêmios, Fred e Jorge, ficaram super preocupados com a mãe, pois além dela ter atacado o próprio filho ela nunca havia desmaiado na frente das crianças.**

**Ela voltou a si logo depois mais Ron foi deixado adormecido em seu quarto, no 6° andar, na casas nova dos Weasley, cada filho tinha um quarto no andar inteiro, de acordo com a idade, Ron sendo o sexto dos Weasleys ficava no 6° andar de onde ele poderia ver todo o povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole. As coisas de Harry já estavam junto com as de Ron.**

**A Toca era um local muito importante para Harry, era onde ele passava a maior parte de suas férias de verão, onde morava sua "verdadeira família", um lugar onde ele era bem tratado, não por sua fama mais sim por suas atitudes e manias de ser herói, por que graças a ele Ginny, Sr Weasley e Rony estavam vivos ali para contar histórias e viver outras tantas, aquele local também era a casa de sua namorada Ginny Weasley.**

**Era verdade que quando eles ainda estavam na rua dos alfeneiros Ron e Hermione haviam começado a namorar. Não importava o tanto que Hermione tivesse odiado Ron no ano passado por causa de seu namoro com Lilá, a garota só voltou a falar com o ruivo quando ele foi envenenado na sala de Slughorn, ao beber um hidromel envenenado.**

**A verdade ainda doía demais no peito de Ron, que não queria acreditar que fora enganado por sua própia mãe por falta de confiança.**

**Ron aos poucos ia acordando, onde vislumbrava Mione, Harry e Ginny todos olhando muito esperancosos para ele.**

**- O que vocês tanto olham em mim? - pergntou ele**

**-Estamos adimirados de como você não acredita nas novidades tão rápido! - respodeu Mione**

**No dia seguinte os garotos acordaram com muitos ruidos por toda a casa. Os decoradores para o casamento estavam dando os últimos retoques para cerimônia que se realizaria logo antes do almoço.**

**O café estava sendo deliciado pelos garotos, quando Snape entrou na cozinha, todos olharam de Snape para Rony e de Ron para Srª Weasley, então sem motivo algum todos cairam na gargalhada.**

**Harry voltou para abrir seus presentes no quarto, lá encontrou,a Firebolt Enzo, um celular V300 de conta ilimitada, uma pochete "cabe-tudo" da Brooksfield, uma varinha de Olivaras que se curou do coração no St Mungus, uma unidade de cada produto da Gemialidades Weasley, e o que ele mais desejava desde seus tempos de criança, o carro mais protegido do mundo uma Mclaren Mercedez Benz F1 do ano.**


End file.
